Far longer than forever
by Bulecelup
Summary: Ikatan yang dimiliki oleh Austria dan Hungary sangatlah kuat. Untuk selamanya, ikatan mereka tak akan dapat diputus atau meregang di telan waktu; hati mereka terkoneksi menjadi satu... AustriaHungary.


**Title: **Far longer than forever.

**Pair: **Austria/Hungary (Roderich/Elizaveta)

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **Ikatan yang dimiliki oleh Austria dan Hungary sangat kuat. Untuk selamanya, ikatan mereka tak akan dapat diputus atau meregang di telan waktu; hati mereka terkoneksi menjadi satu... AustriaHungary.

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **Belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Hungary melihat ke luar jendela rumah, rintikan air hujan jatuh dari langit malam menyambut dirinya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, kedua bola mata hijaunya menerawang jauh ke kejauhan, melihat kegelapan malam telah membutakan seluruh pandangannya.

Jauh di luar sana ada Austria, yang tengah bersiap untuk berperang bersama dengan Germany dan Prussia. Hungary tak habis fikir, mereka bertiga akan mendeklarasikan perang kepada kubu sekutu karena peristiwa terbunuhnya Putera Mahkota milik Austria, Frans Ferdinand I.

Austria bukanlah orang yang menyukai peperangan... dia itu kalem, tak gegabah, dan menyukai hal-hal lembut... Hungary tahu betul tentang Austria, mengingat sudah lebih dari beberapa abad dia tinggal bersamanya.

Dia tak mungkin menghentikan Austria untuk turun ke kancah peperangan, Apalagi Germany dan Prussia adalah 2 negara yang '_ber__diri_' di belakangnya. Austria tentu tak akan menolak ajakan dari saudara-sedarahnya.

Jadi tinggalah Hungary sendirian di rumah besar milik Austria, menanti kepulangan sang pianis dengan perasaan was-was. dia harap Austria kembali pulang kerumah dengan selamat, dan Hungary akan dengan setia menunggu kepulangannya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Austria berteduh di dalam tenda yang di dirikan oleh para pasukan miliknya bersama dengan Germany dan Prussia. Dia mengintip keluar tenda, melihat rintikan air hujan jatuh mengenai kacamatanya.

Austria melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengelapnya menggunakan saputangan yang selalu dia bawa di dalam kantong celananya, ketika dia sedang membersihkan kacamatanya, dia sadar akan sesuatu...

Saputangan ini adalah pemberian dari Hungary.

Hungary memberikan saputangan berwarna putih ini dengan harapan dia akan terus mengingatnya, dan agar tak lupa untuk langsung pergi pulang setelah semua ini berakhir.

Austria jadi ingat hari dimana dia harus pergi meninggalkan rumah...

Kala itu Austria sedang memasukan baju beserta barang-barangnya kedalam koper, saat Hungary datang dan memberitahukan tentang keberadaannya dengan sebuah ketukan kecil di pintu kamarnya.

Austria tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya karena harus meninggalkan Hungary, selama ini dia tak pernah berada jauh dari gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Roderich," Hungary dengan lembut memanggil namanya, Austriapun mengangguk, dan berjalan kehadapan Hungary. "Kau....kau akan pergi hari ini."

Lagi-lagi Austria mengangguk. "Iya, Elizaveta."

"Tapi kau akan kembali, iya kan?" Austria dapat melihat jejak air mata di wajah Hungary. Pasti tadi dia menangis, tapi dia tak mau memberitahukannya kepada Austria.

"..........." Austria tak menjawab pertanyaan Hungary. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia tak mau menjanjikan suatu hal yang mungkin belum tentu terjadi kepada seseorang, Apalagi kepada Hungary.

Hungary menahan nafasnya, dia sesungguhnya ingin menangis, tapi dia tahan mati-matian.

"Elizaveta..." Austria memeluk Hungary secara perlahan, Hungarypun langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Austria. Akhirnya tangisannya pecah di dalam dekapan pemuda bermata ungu itu.

Austria mengelus-elus kepala Hungary seraya gadis itu menangis di pundaknya, dia juga dapat mendengar Hungary membisikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang kali dalam tangisannya.

"Jangan pergi, tolong jangan pergi, jangan meninggalkanku..." ucap Hungary berulang-ulang kali. "Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu..."

"Elizaveta, Elizaveta...dengarkan aku." Austria paling benci melihat Hungary menangis, dia langsung mengadahkan wajah Hungary untuk menatapnya secara langsung menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tetesan air mata gemuk meluncur jatuh dari pinggir mata Hungary, air mata itu di hapus oleh ibu jari tangan Austria yang memegang wajahnya.

"Elizaveta... jangan menangis... mungkin aku tak dapat berjanji kepadamu kalau aku bisa pulang kerumah atau tidak... tapi..." kata Austria, dia memberikan kecupan kecil di atas kening Hungary. "Aku mencintaimu, Elizaveta. Walaupun kita berada jauh, di hatiku hanya ada dirimu seorang, aku akan berusaha agar tak terluka, agar aku bisa pulang kerumah untuk melihatmu lagi..."

Tangisan Hungary tambah menjadi-jadi, kata-kata Austria membuatnya sesak, oh dia benar-benar tak ingin Austria untuk pergi meninggalkannya...

Tapi tugas lebih penting dari segalanya, lagipula ini menyangkut tentang harga diri sebuah negara!

Austria mendekap Hungary lagi, kedua tangannya mencengkram tubuh Hungary. Dia tak ingin pergi...dia benar-benar tak tega meninggalkan Hungary....

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Di dalam hatinya, Hungary selalu memikirkan keadaan Austria. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apakah saat ini dia sedang berperang? Apa dia terluka? Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? apakah dia bisa pulang esok hari?

Meskipun di kerubungi dengan perasaan galau dan takut, Hungary percaya dengan Austria. Austria adalah pemuda yang selalu menepati janjinya, dan secara tak langsung, mereka telah berjanji satu sama lain untuk saling menunggu....

Selamanya mereka akan terus menunggu, menunggu hari dimana mereka bisa bersatu kembali. Karena ikatan mereka lebih kuat dari apapun, Hungary bahkan dapat merasakan kehadiran Austria di sekitarnya walaupun Asutria berada sangat jauh darinya.

Itu karena Austria '_hidup_' di dalam hatinya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Austria mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, hujan akhirnya berhenti juga. Setelah semalaman penuh jatuh... dia jadi kepikiran, apakah di tempat Hungary juga hujan? Bagaimanakah keadaan Hungary? Kepalanya terisi penuh dengan bayangan Hungary.

Setiap kali Austria memejamkan matanya, dia melihat sosok Hungary muncul di hadapannya. Gadis itu memakai hiasan bunga berwarna merah yang Ausria berikan kepadanya pada hari ulang tahunnya, Hungary sangat menyukai hiasan bunga itu; maka dia memakainya setiap hari....

Senyuman Hungary adalah satu hal yang melekat dengan erat di benak Austria, dia rela menukarkan seluruh harta miliknya agar dapat melihat senyuman Hungary...

Dia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, kalau dia akan memenangkan perang ini... dan kembali kepada Hungary.

karena Hungary adalah orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **"First Love", **_**by: Utada Hikaru**_ ~Final Fantasy VII~)

**MATTGASM:**...tumben amat yak bikin Straight?? AusHun pula! Pair kesukaankuuu ;DDD tapi kenapa yang muncul di bayangan kok malah _Jim Kirk/Spock_??! *_Kena Jotos_* abisnya pakai judul "Far longer than forever", sih.... _We've an unshakeable bond_~ *_di hajar Odette dan Derek_* thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Far longer than forever_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh karakter _Princess Odette_ dan _Prince Derek _untuk _soundtrack film_ _The Swan Princess_.


End file.
